Isabella Riddle
by La Mia Bella Stella
Summary: Two sisters put together on one side, that side will be unstoppable. But seperated, who knows whats going to happen?  IsabellaXDraco  LisaXHarry Warning: Cussing, Violence, and Romance included. Not for the faint hearted. FYI Dark wins and surprise twist!
1. Prologue

**** Hey guys. I know that all my other stories are on hold and that I'm starting a new one, but I just couldn't let this idea for this story pass up. I'm going to stop rambling now and let ya'll read this story called **_**Isabella Riddle**_**. Read and review please! ****

**Isabella Riddle**

**Prologue**

I sighed.

Just one more day until my 'boyfriend', Edward Cullen, comes home from his hunting trip with his family. I loved it when he went hunting, so that way, I could do whatever I wanted without having to be chaperoned. But the main thing I always do when they/ he are gone is study for school.

I know what you're thinking: _Why can't you study at any time of the day?_ But I'm not studying for Forks High School, which is in America, but for Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is in England. Yes, Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a school for witches, like myself, and wizards. I need to practice my spells and powers, so I won't be behind everyone else; and _yes_, I am a very powerful pureblood witch and proud of it.

I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning and tell you the reason _why_ I'm not in England and going to Hogwarts.


	2. DISCLAIMER

**** OKAY I FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER FOR THIS STORY. BECAUSE I HATE DISCLAIMERS, I'M ONLY GOING TO HAVE ****ONE OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER****. IF YOU SEE A DISCLAIMER IN ANY OTHER CHAPTERS, THEN THAT IS PURELY OUT OF HABIT. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER FOR THE ****WHOLE**** STORY:**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND HARRY POTTER, ALTHOUGH IF I DID, JASPER WOULD BE MY LOVER AND I WOULD MAKE THE DARK SIDE WIN INSTEAD OF THE LIGHT. *cue evil laugh* **

**ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY, WHICH IS NEXT CHAPTER… ****


	3. Chapter 1

**** Here is chapter 1 for Isabella Riddle ****

_*Previously on __Isabella Riddle__*_

_I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning and tell you the reason why I'm not in England and going to Hogwarts._

**Chapter One of Isabella Riddle**

My name is Isabella Amelia Riddle. I am the daughter of Tom Marvalo Riddle Jr., aka Lord Voldemort, and Bellatrix Lestrange. They are two of the most powerful and most famous witches and wizards in the history of magic. My mom has black, crazy curly hair that goes down to her waist and black eyes, while my dad had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. I will describe myself later.

Anyway, I am currently in hiding due to the headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore, who I nickname Dumbles and Dumb. He wants to turn me to the Light side, because of my powers, but I am happy where I'm at right now; one the Dark side. But then Dumbles went to extreme measures and tried to kidnap me while I was walking on Diagon Alley. I was able to fend him off and teleport home before he could stun me, but mom and dad still wanted to put me into hiding for the time being.

So here I am in Forks, Washington in America, disguised as Isabella Marie Swan. My 'father' is Charlie Lee Swan, whose real name is Charles Dakota Lestrange, my mom's twin brother and my uncle. He is in daddy's inner circle and was sent with me to make sure I stayed safe and hidden.

We, or rather he, did a spell on the whole town to make them think that we have been here for forever and my mother died in childbirth. My age now is 17, instead of 13.

The Cullen's came one year after me and Uncle Charles moved to Forks. The first time I met them was at school. As soon as I saw them, I immediately knew what they were; vampires, but the ones that sparkle and not burn in the sunlight. I became friends with them eventually, thinking that while I'm here I could gather information for dad. I 'figured out' what they were and then the single one, Edward, saved me from getting crushed by a van that had skidded on the ice at school. We then started going out after he had saved me yet again from getting raped by a bunch of frat boys. Then he told me that I was his singer, which its original name, which is in Italian, is "La Tua Cantante". I met the rest of his coven. In total, there were seven of them in the Olympic Coven.

Carlisle is the oldest, his age being around 350 to 400 years old. He was changed while, ironically, hunting vampires. To the family, he is the leader and father figure. Jasper is the next oldest. He was changed during the Civil War and when a newborn, which is a newly made vampire, he was in the Vampire Wars in the South. He progressed quickly and was given the rank of Major. He was called many names, some being Major, Ares, and the God of War and Destruction. Then there is my boyfriend, Edward, who is the next oldest. He was changed in 1918, while suffering from the Spanish Influenza in Chicago, Illinois. Esme was changed because she had jumped off a cliff after her newborn baby died. Rosalie was changed because she was raped and left for dead. Alice has no memory of her human life other than being locked up in an insane asylum due to her visions as a human. Emmett was brought to Carlisle by Rosalie after being mauled by a bear.

Only three of them had actual powers, but all of them had brought something over to their vampire life from their human life. Carlisle was pretty much immune to human blood, although he could still smell it. Edward was able to read minds and he also ran faster than a normal vampire; Alice was able to see the future, although it wasn't sent in stone and was decided by people's decisions; and Jasper could read and manipulate emotions. Rosalie brought over her beauty and Emmett brought over more strength than the average vampire. Edward couldn't read my mind because of the occulemency that I had inherited from my father. It's probably a good thing he couldn't hear me, or else I would've probably already have been dead by now.

Now for their personalities. Carlisle is just like his wife and mate, Esme. They are wise, compassionate, loving, kind, accepting, and the vampire version of the perfect parents. Rosalie is very beautiful, protective of her family, bitchy to those she doesn't like, and is very cold to me, although I do not know why. Emmett, her husband and mate, is a big, playful teddy bear, despite the way he looks. He will protect his family in a heartbeat in need be, but while not needed to be protective, he is playful, loving, absolutely _loves _to wrestle, and loves to call me nicknames like Bells, lil sis, and Jelly Belly. Don't ask.

Alice looks like a pixie and acts like one too. She is very bubbly, but is very mischievous like you wouldn't believe. She loves to go shopping and will literally shop until she drops, which isn't often. She is the complete opposite of Jasper, her husband. I would say mate as well, but they aren't mates and she knows it. Jasper is one of those strong and silent types. He loves to read about the Civil War and learn about what the humans think what happened during that time period. He is very compassionate, loving, strong, and very kind. Oh, and also sexy as hell. But don't tell Edward I said that.

Now, onto Edward. He can be compassionate, loving, kind, and be the perfect boyfriend. He also loves to play the piano. But that is his façade that he puts up when around everyone else. His darker side is very controlling and possessive. He will not let me go anywhere and whenever I try to put up a fight, he will grab my arm and squeeze tightly until there's a bruise. But he never actually hits me, although if we stay together any longer, I'm sure that he might start to. Anyways, he climbs through my window and watches me sleep at night like a stalker. I don't even know why I am with him. Oh yeah, to gather info for dad.

The Cullen's have an unorthodox diet. The usual diet is to drink from humans, but they drink from animals. They call it being "vegetarian". It was actually Carlisle who discovered a different way to live. Almost everyone in the coven has tasted human blood at some point in their existence. The only ones who have a spotless record of no human blood are Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Alice. Rosalie, though, didn't have a clean record of no kills. After she was changed, she killed the ones who had raped her, but was careful not to spill their blood. Carlisle had to taste blood when he changed everyone; Edward had a 10 year period where he was rebellious to the animal diet and to his new as a vampire; and Jasper was in the Wars, where the only food source _was_ human blood. He was the newest one to the vegetarian diet. The only reason why he was with the Cullen's was because of Alice. She evidently met him a bar down in Oklahoma and told him that they were soul mates. It was kind of sad really. Jasper really had no idea that Alice wasn't his soul mate. She kept trying to mold him into the perfect mate, always telling him what to do and what to wear, and hating his scars. If they were really mates, then she would've loved him for who he was. I always thought that his scars were a symbol of his bravery and his past. They were nothing he should have been ashamed of.

The only reason why he didn't know that Alice wasn't his real mate was because she was very good at hiding her emotions. He would be very pissed off if a certain someone told him that he was being lied to, that Alice wasn't his real mate, and what was going on between Alice and Edward.

Yeah, they were fucking each other and no one has realized it other than me. I think Rosalie has an inkling about it, but I can't tell for sure. It was kind of obvious that they were mates. They would sneak peeks at each other when they thought no one was looking, small smiles towards each other, mental conversations to each other, and hunting trips with just the two of them. I'm very surprised no one has figured it out yet.

I actually do not care about the Cullen's. Well, Bella Swan does, but not Isabella Riddle. The only ones that Isabella Riddle actually likes are Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Emmett and Rosalie were the perfect match and I could tell they did not really like the Cullen's at all and they also didn't fit into the coven either. Jasper should have never met Alice and became part of the Cullen's. I know he misses the taste of human blood. I would too if I was in his shoes.

Anyway, while Alice and Edward played their little game, I was playing my own. I would act like the ignorant, oblivious, naïve Bella Swan, while in reality, I was gathering information for daddy. That was when I was around the Cullen's. When I was by myself, I pulled my school books, which are disguised as classic novels like Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet, and study as much as possible before Edward came over.

My 'birthday' is in a few weeks and I have noticed that Eddie has been becoming distant lately. I wonder why.


	4. Chapter 2

**** First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and said that it was awesome. I'm giving virtual kudos to the following people: **_**baby momma in training**_**, **_**Dead 2 Da Unkown**_**, **_**Beertjes**_**, **_**crazy-A7X-fan-13**_**, and **_**vampire5596**_**. I really appreciate it guys! Anyways, here is chapter 2 for **_**Isabella Riddle**_**! As usual, read and review please! ****

**Chapter 2:**

Today is my 'birthday'. Yay me! Not. **(A/N Her real birthday is in June, not September)**

I tried to convince Alice and Edward that I didn't need a birthday party. But that failed miserably, thanks to Jasper manipulating my emotions to say yes. Now, if I was allowed to do magic, I would have Crucioed all three of their asses and wouldn't be going to the Cullen's house at 7 o'clock, but unfortunately that wasn't what Fate had planned for me.

During the whole school day, up to lunch, I was getting birthday wishes like you wouldn't believe.

I was finally able to escape from their clutches, mainly Mike. I ran into a single stall bathroom and locked the door. I sighed in relief and walked to the mirror.

_What does Edward "Penny Head" Cullen see in this body?_ I thought.

I studied my reflection in the mirror.

Chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair that ended about mid-back, albino skin, average height and weight, and not at all pretty. There was absolutely nothing remarkable about this appearance.

Suddenly, a feeling washed over my body. I only got this feeling when something good or bad was about to happen to me. I felt the need to go to the Cullen's house. Although Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were here this morning, the sun came out and they needed to go home, so that way they wouldn't be exposed as vampires. I would've thought that Alice would've seen this and apparently it came as a surprise to her. I figured that because it was my birthday, I deserved to play hookie for the rest of the day. So I unlocked the door and ran to the office. I told the nurse that I wasn't feeling good and she sent me home.

I drove my truck to the Cullen household. I could hear loud music coming from upstairs. I would've thought that Alice would have seen my decision to come here and that Edward would be opening my door by now. I shrugged it off and went up to the house. I didn't see anyone, so I thought everyone went for a hunting trip and Emmett and Rosalie stayed home to do god knows what. I was about to turn and leave, but then I heard loud banging and someone moaning someone's name. It was a female voice that I didn't recognize. My feeling told me to follow the noises, so I did.

To my surprise, it led me to Edward's room. I quietly opened the door. There in the middle of the room was Edward, Alice, and someone strawberry blonde chick having sex.

I got my cell phone out and took a quick picture to show everyone else, so I could have proof that I wasn't lying. It made a little click when it took the picture and I froze. But they didn't stop, so I figured that they didn't hear me because of the loud music. I backed out of the room and closed the door quietly. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I walked quickly to a spot where they couldn't hear me if they turned the music down and called Jasper's cell.

It was three rings before he picked up.

"Hello?" Jasper's deep voice asked.

"Hey, Jasper. How's the hunt going?" I replied.

"Oh, hey Bella. It's going just _great_," He said sarcastically. I knew it! He missed human blood. "I've packed 3 mountain lions, 6 deer, and 5 bears."

I could faintly hear Emmett yell.

"You hunted bear without me? Where the fuck did you fi- OUCH! You fucking son a bitch! That fucking hurt!" He yelled.

"Umm… do I want to know what happened?" I asked slowly and confused. Then I heard a crash.

"The lion he was playing with just swiped at his balls and made contact," Jasper chortled. "And he just attacked it and threw it across the meadow into a tree."

"Ouch. I feel so sorry for the lion," I said, wincing.

"Hey! What about me?" Emmett yelled. I heard a slap. "Ow, baby! That hurt."

I giggled. "Rosalie there, too?"

"Yup. She slapped him upside the head."

I laughed. "Hey, Rosalie!" I called into the phone.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" Rosalie's voice said into the phone.

I still couldn't believe how close I, Jasper, and Rosalie have gotten since what happened in Phoenix. We were all like three peas in a pod… well four if you include Emmett.

I straightened quickly at her question. "I need you, Emmett, and Jasper to come home quickly. Do not tell Carlisle and Esme."

"Why? What's wrong?" Jasper's voice said concerned.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Where are you?" I asked.

"Um… near the border of Canada." Emmett joined the conversation.

"Good. Just come home as fast as you can. I'll explain when you get here," I repeated. "Oh, by the way, do you know any strawberry blonde vampire chicks?" I asked.

"Tanya from the Denali coven. Why?" Rosalie answered.

"Just curious. See you soon."

"Okay, we are nearing Port Angeles now," Jasper said.

I laughed. "Damn that was fast," I said. "I have to go."

"Okay, bye Bella."

"Bye, guys." Before I hung up, I could faintly hear Emmett say "Did she just cuss?" and then a slap. I laughed again and then hung up.

I smiled.

_This is going to be the best birthday gift EVER!_

**** Okay! There you go! Were any of you surprised at how close Bella and Rosalie were? I didn't have that planned out on paper, but added it while typing it. Shows a little bit of friendship between them. And also, what happened in Phoenix happened except she didn't get bit. The Cullen's came right before that. But all of the broken bones, the scrapes and bruises, everything BUT the bite happened and James IS dead; just FYI. As usual, please read and review! Love you guys! ****


	5. Chapter 3

**** Hey peoples! What's up? Time for my annual virtual kudos! This time I am giving it for: **_**rose26**_**, **_**Vampire Princess1501**_**, **_**baby momma in training**_**, **_**Dead 2 Da Unknown**_**. Also, I am going to clear up something that one of my reviewers mentioned. My chapters are actually very long when they are typed and written out, but because of Fan Fiction, They make it seem shorter than it actually is. I will try to make sure that they are long or longer, but I can guarantee that I will update regularly, unless, of course, something comes up and it needs to be put on hold. But I'm going to try and make sure that doesn't happen. I'm going to quit rambling and let you guys read something other than my long author's note :P Here is chapter 3 of **_**Isabella Riddle**_** ****

**Chapter 3:**

I was sitting on the back of my truck, talking to Angela Webber, one of my friends and a fellow witch, about what I missed during my classes after lunch. We have the same schedule. I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie run out of the forest.

"Hey, Ang? I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye Bella!" She said.

We hung up and I jumped off the back of my truck.

Rosalie reached me first, with her long blonde hair flying behind her. She quickly pulled me into a hug and then let go. Then Jasper reached me and Rosalie and then _he _gave me a hug. I ruffled his short, curly/wavy dirty blonde hair as he pulled away and Emmett gave me a huge bear hug.

"Emmett… can't… breathe…" I gasped out. He let me go and then Rosalie smacked him.

"Why do you keep smacking me, woman?" He said to her and then got a smack in reply. He rubbed his head that was full of curly, dark brown hair.

Jasper shook his head and said, "You should have learned by now, Emmett. Anyway, what did you need, Bella?" They all looked at me.

"First, keep it down. We may be in a spot where they can't hear us, but I don't want to take chances," I whispered. They nodded. "Second, join hands." They looked at me confused. I sighed. "Trust me."

The joined hands with each other and I grabbed Emmett's and Rosalie's hand. I focused on the memory of Alice, Edward, and who I am guessing is Tanya.

But instead came a vision.

_** Vision starts **_

_ I was walking down a corridor, wearing a black robe with a hood. I came to a stop in front of a black door. It was being guarded by a man named Wormtail, or as his actual name, Peter Pettigrew._

_ "Move aside, mouse," I spat at him._

_ "I'm sorry, miss. But the Dark Lord is in a meeting right now and no one is allowed to come in this room. Direct orders from the Dark Lord himself," he told me, fear in his eyes._

_ I was about to reply when out of nowhere a snake started to hiss._

_ "_Misstressss… you have come back._" A snake that was pure black and silver diamonds along his back came out of the shadows and wrapped his body around my shoulders and neck._

_ "_Sssilver… it hasss been too long._"_

_ Wormtail still did not move, although his fear greatly increased when he saw Silver._

_ "Wormtail, I swear to Merlin that if you do not move this instant, I will not be held responsible for my actions," I vowed, seething._

_ He still did not move._

_ He was either very brave or very foolish._

_ An energy ball formed in my hand and I threw it at him. He flew through the air and slammed into the door, which in turn crashed to the floor, broken in a million pieces._

_ Everyone in the room was immediately on their feet and wands were pointed at me. _

_ I walked into the room, spitting at Wormtail as I passed by him, who was lying in a corner of the room, cowering._

_ I pulled my hood down and shook my head. "Is that the _proper_ way to greet your princess?"_

_ There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose._

_** Vision ends **_

I was pulled out of my vision by three loud gasps. I opened my eyes and saw them looking at me with shock in their eyes and their mouths hanging open.

"Sorry. Wrong one."

I concentrated even more for the correct memory to show them. Then I knew I found the correct one and showed it to them.

_** Memory starts ** _**(A/N this is kind of important, because it's different than what you read in the last chapter. She was able to alter it to make sure that they didn't know about her 'feeling' and that incase she had done any magic, that they wouldn't be able to tell)**

_ I drove up the Cullen's driveway. I got out and walked up the stairs to the living room. I heard loud music and cocked my head. _

Is Emmett and Rosalie home?_ I thought. I walked upstairs and followed the music. Soon, I could hear moaning and bumps. I about turned away to go back home when I heard someone's voice that said Edward._

'Edward'? What the hell? _ I thought._

_ I kept following the noises and to my surprise it came to Edward's room._

_ I quietly opened the door and froze at what I saw. Edward was on his bed that he had gotten for me with Alice and this strawberry blonde vampire on top of him. They were all naked._

_ I immediately knew that I needed to tell Jasper, but he probably wouldn't believe me, so I quickly and quietly got my cell phone out and took a picture. It clicked and I froze again, but they didn't hear me and didn't stop doing what they were doing, so I figured it was because of the loud music._

_ I closed the door and power walked down the stairs and out the door to a spot where they couldn't hear me. I called Jasper._

_** Memory stops **_

I opened my eyes to find all of them with black eyes and growling lowly. They looked ready to kill and they started to let go of me.

"Wait," I hissed. "I need to show you the picture for proof. Just don't think about it because if Edward finds out that I have proof, then he will try to delete it and then where will we be?" I said.

They nodded and I got out my cell phone. I pulled up the picture of the three of the cheaters and showed it to them. "Now you can go. Just remember don't think about it." They growled loudly and ran into the house. I took my sweet time walking up the driveway and into the living room. When I had finally reached the porch, Edward came crashing down the stairs, missing an arm. He heard me come in and the next thing I knew, I was pushed against his chest in front of him, like a shield. His good arm was wrapped around my neck in a choke hold.

I started. I did not expect this to happen.

"Edward, let me go!" I yelled. Jasper rushed down the stairs and growled when he saw Edward's arms, or rather _arm_, wrapped around me.

"Let her go, Edward!" He yelled.

"No! She is my only protection against you guys!" Edward yelled back, right in my ears. I cringed. His voice was very loud.

Then I started to see red. He so did not just say that I was his only protection.

"Let. Me. Go. _Now_." I said, gritting my teeth, trying to control my anger. His grip tightened.

"I don't think you are in a good position to talk right now, _Isabella_," He sneered.

Oh no he just didn't. No one _ever_ calls me Isabella unless it's my dad.

"Fine, you brought this on yourself."

"Wha-" He started to say but I cut him off by kicking backwards and hitting his nuts. He groaned in pain. I then grabbed his head and flipped him over me and he landed on his back with an "oof". He started to get up and I did a roundhouse kick to the side of his face. He fell backwards, unconscious. I smirked.

"Good to know that the regular girl tactics still work, even on vampires." I spat on his ugly ass body. Then I heard Emmett and Rosalie come down, dragging Alice and Tanya down with them. They looked up and froze at what they saw.

"What the fuck did we miss?" Emmett said in shock.

I looked at Jasper and saw that his mouth was hanging open. "Close your mouth before flies fly in, Hun." I said, giggling.

_What the fuck. I never giggle._ I thought.

His mouth closed and he said, "How in the fucking world did you just do that? How can a human take down a vampire, none the less make him fucking _unconscious_."

"Sh-she d-did wh-what?" Rosalie stuttered. I smirked. That's a first. Making a vampire stutter.

I sighed and looked at the time. My eyes bugged out. "Shit! It's five o'clock! I need to get home before Charlie sees that I'm not home yet."

I ran out the door. "Bye guys. Do whatever you want to the three whores," I called over my shoulder. I ran to my truck, started it, and pulled out the driveway.

_Oh fuck yeah. This was the best birthday gift _ever_!_

**** So? How did ya like that? Is Bella kickass or what? Just wait until you read the later chapters. She's going to be even **_**more **_**kickass than this chapter. *smirks* Anyway, please read and review! Until the next chapter ****


	6. New Poll

**** Hey guys. I'm sorry that this is a new chapter, but I have two new polls up and I want you to take a look at it. I'm just curious to see what you guys think. It will NOT affect the story at all. **

**Please vote! ****


	7. Chapter 4

**** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't had a chance to update yet. My birthday was on Sunday and I was spending the day with my two best friends and one of them was moving away for a year, so this was the last time I was able to see her unfortunately. I hope you understand. On a happier note, I have a chapter for you guys, but I'm not sure if I should post it or not... I think I will! Lol Also, I have a new poll up. It is similar to my previous one, except its asking who should be on the ****LIGHT ****side. If you want to vote on who should be on the ****DARK**** side, then you can tell me in a review because it will not let me put up two polls at once. Please go to my profile and answer it! Anyways, here is the 4****th**** chapter installment of **_**Isabella Riddle**_**! ENJOY AND R & R PLEASE ****

**Chapter 4:**

As so as I had the truck parked in my driveway, Charlie was out of the house, opened my door and had already started yelling at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where the hell have you been? It is 5:30 pm!" He yelled.

"Damn, I didn't think that I was that slow in getting here as fast as I could," I said thoughtfully. "Anyway, we need to like now."

He started.

"Why?"

"Well, you know those feelings I get? The ones that I can tell that either something bad or good gonna happen to me?" He nodded. "Well, I had one of those right before lunch at school and it told me to go to the Cullen's house because it was sunny today so they weren't at school. I went over there and he was cheating on me and Jasper with Alice and a girl from Denali, Tanya," I said. "I called Jasper and told him, Rosalie, and Emmett what happened and they all came from their hunting trip. Long story short, I managed to knock out Edward in front of Jasper. I may have blown it or not, but we need to leave before questions arise," I finished.

He was silent for a moment, comprehending what I had just told him. Then suddenly, he exploded. "That fucking bloodsucker! I'm going to fucking kill that low-life leech, cheating on my daughter. That son of bitch…" he went on to call Edward other names and plotting of ways to kill him.

"Dad?" I asked. He kept rambling.

"Dad…" I repeated. Still ignoring me. "Charlie?" I asked louder.

_Oh good grief._

"_CHARLES_!" I yelled.

He froze, hearing his original name.

"Will you chill the fuck out? Edward fucking Cullen isn't worth your time to think about. What you _should_ be thinking about is packing up stuff you want to keep and then finding some way to get rid of the stuff you don't want. We need to leave in one, maybe two, hours; three max. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are going to be curious about how I was able to do that and frankly, right now I can't deal with that pressure." My voice was raised by the end of my little rant, and it had taken on that crazy tone that my mom has.

"Yes. Of course, Isabella." We ran into the house and into our respective bedrooms. I went straight to my closet and pulled out my 3 suitcases for my clothes and a duffle bag. I needed to get rid of the stuff, but how… oh, light bulb! Where's a pen and paper?

I looked at my desk and got the items I needed and started writing a letter to my father:

_Dear Father,_

_ It is time for me and Charles to come home and out of hiding. Something has come up that could potentially put me in danger. I know you must be fuming right now, as you are reading this letter, but I guarantee that I will give you and everyone else a more detailed explanation of why this is happening now. _

_ What we need to know is if we can come up with our own way of getting rid of the memories and the muggle house that we borrowed/stole. I already have an idea, but I need your permission for me to put it into action. Please give Mother, Draco, and all of the others love from me and hopefully we will see you soon._

_ Love always, _

_ Your daughter, Isabella_

I looked at the letter afterwards and could find any fault in it, but Charles should read it just in case.

"Charles?" I called.

"Yes, Isabella?" he called backed.

"Can you come here and read this letter for Dad?" He came into my room, read my letter, and said that it sounded okay to him.

I nodded and went to my window to call my owl, Shadow. I whistled and soon, you could see a figure flying towards my room window. I backed up and an owl that was about 1 ½ to 2 feet high, with pitch black hair and silvery grey eyes flew through my window and landed on my bed.

"Hey, baby girl," I whispered lovingly. She hooted and I smiled. I had missed my familiar. "Can you take this letter to my father?" She hooted again and then stuck her leg out for me to tie the now rolled up letter to her. I kissed her forehead and she then took off.

I turned around, only to see Charles looking at me with soft smile on his face. "What?" I asked self consciously.

He shook his head and just replied with, "You really love Shadow, don't you?" I nodded. "I've missed being around her." I admitted.

I shook myself. "Anyway, I have an idea on how to make everyone forget us, but get the minimal stuff that you want to keep, like any mementos or any electronics. I still can't believe that cell phones and laptops still work in the wizardry world." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Well, believe it kiddo." Charles said. He ducked and walked out of the room when I threw a pillow at him. I put 2 of my suitcases back into the closet and left my duffel bag and one suitcase on my bed. I grabbed my laptop, my iPod, my cell phone, and all the chargers for them and put it into my duffel bag. I walked to my nightstand and opened the drawer. In the bottom of it, was a false bottom. I lifted it up and pulled out all my most prized possessions and put them on my bed.

There were my two diaries, a necklace that Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend, had given me right before I left, claiming that he would wait for me to come back home, a bracelet from dad, and an ankle bracelet from mom. There were other things, but those were my main ones that I treasured the most. I put my necklace, bracelet, and ankle bracelet on before putting both diaries in my duffle bag as well.

I went back to my desk and grabbed other stuff that I wanted to keep, such as pictures of me and Jasper, me and Rosalie, me and Emmett, and a couple of four of us. I also put them in my bag. I walked to my closet and went to the very back of it. I had bought some things that were suited for _Isabella's_ style and _Bella's_. There was a false back to this as well. I pressed against it and then made it slid to the left. I grabbed all of the clothes that were there and put them on bed to be folded and put in my suitcase. All there was were skinny jeans of different colors, tight fitting tops, and other stuff. I walked back into the closet and then grabbed the shoes. I had started to put them in the same suitcases, but then realized that it would take another suitcase just for shoes. I groaned and pulled out one more suitcase and all but threw my shoes in there. In the jumble of shoes put in there, you could see that they were mainly knee high boots or high heels.

I grabbed my duffle bag and my two suitcases, zipping them up so that anything won't fall out. I walked down the stairs and saw that Charles stuff was already there. All there was was mainly a duffle bag similar to mine and one suitcase. I chuckled and walked back up to my room. While about halfway up the stairs, I heard a thump in my bedroom. I froze and thought about who it could be. I ran to my room only to find Jasper and Edward rolling around my room, fighting.

"What the hell is going on here?" I shrieked.

They froze, looked up, and the next thing I knew, Edward was on his knees begging for me to take him back.

My face contorted into disgust as I backed up.

"Why the hell are you in my room, uninvited, Edward?" I said coldly, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Bella, I'm so sorry abo-" He had started to say, but I cut him off.

"Sorry about what? About cheating on me with Alice, your brother's _mate _no less, and a tramp named Tanya?" I hissed. "Sorry for pretty much choking me enough to make me have a bruise?"

His eyes hardened. "Do not call Tanya a tramp. And the only reason why I had sex with Alice was because I needed release because I could've hurt you. I could have killed you if we had sex. And I also didn't give you a bruise."

"No. More like you didn't want to have sex because you are mated to Alice and you didn't want the family to find out. So you figured that having a human girlfriend would help mask your true feelings for Alice." His eyes darkened anger. "Yeah, I'm not stupid, selfless, naïve, let alone _innocent_ Bella Swan. I have a brain that I actually use, although I can't say the same for you. And to answer your statement about not giving me a bruise," I pulled down my shirt to reveal my neck. I knew what was there. An ugly purplish black bruise that was caused by Edward. "I believe that this has more proof of you not giving me a bruise than anything."

Jasper had growled at my first statement, chuckled at my third, and then growled again at my last. Edward just growled in general.

"Bella? Has he replied yet?" Charles called from his room.

"No, _dad_. Not yet." I called back, emphasizing the _dad_ part so he knew there was someone here.

"Okay, _Bells_." He answered, catching on. He said _Bells_ because he knows I hate that name.

I looked back to the two vampires in my bedroom. "Leave. Now," I told them.

"Why?" Edward asked cockily. "You can't tell us what to do."

"Maybe, but this is _my_ house and right now you are trespassing, Edward," I said, my voice still cold as ice.

"So is Jasper."

"Actually, for your information, Jasper is allowed to come have whenever he wants. I still need for him to leave, though."

"What?" Edward growled. Jasper was staying out of this. Probably best anyway.

"Yup. Now leave." I said.

"Fine, but I _will_ be back." He threatened. He turned towards the window to leave.

"That's fine with me, because I won't be here." I told him smugly.

He spun around again. "WHAT?"

I smirked. "That's right. I'm not going to be here, because me and Charlie are going to visit my family on his side."

"No. I won't allow it."

I stiffened. "I don't think that you are in the position to argue right now." He looked confused. I sighed and told him to turn around.

While I had been distracting Edward, I had subtly signaled Jasper to get behind him. Jasper's eyes were black right now in anger.

"Now, please leave," I said. "Before Jasper makes you."

"NO!" He yelled. I nodded to Jasper and he pushed Edward out the window. He turned to leave as well.

"Jasper?" He turned back. "Tell Rosalie and Emmett that I said goodbye. Please?"

He nodded. "Sure thing, darlin'." I smiled at the endearment and chuckled.

"By the way, Jasper… you are a free man now. Because you don't Alice holding you down, you can leave the Cullen's. She doesn't control you anymore. Wear what you want, speak the way you want, and _eat_ the way you want." I gave him another smile. "You are strong _man_, not a boy. I know you'll pick the right choice."

He chuckled at the innuendo towards Edward not being a man.

"Thank you, Isa. Thank you." He came and gave me a hug. He then jumped out of the window and shot towards the forest. I smiled and turned look around my room to see if there was anything else that I needed to take. There was nothing, other than my owl treats for Shadow, but I was leaving them out so I could give her one when she came back. She would most likely be another hour or two.

I decided to go make one last dinner before we left. I walked down the stairs and saw Charles reading the newspaper.

He looked up when I came in.

"Hey, Charles," I said. "Want me to fix dinner?" He nodded.

"So, who was here?" He asked.

"Jasper and Edward. Edward wanted me to take him back and Jasper was there to stop him from attacking me, I think. So, what do you want to eat?"

"Beef Stroganoff?"

I smiled. That was his favorite meal. "Okay." I started to make dinner.

_** Time lapse * 30 minutes **_

I just got done setting the table and sitting down, when Shadow flew in through the kitchen window.

"Hey, baby." I cooed. She hooted and stuck out her leg. I took the rolled up parchment and went up stairs with Shadow on my shoulder. I gave her a couple of treats and read the letter.

_Dear Isabella,_

_ You have my full permission to do whatever you to get rid of the muggle's memories. Knowing you, it has something to do with fire. _I smirked at that. Oh how well he could read me even in a letter. _Anyway, I would be glad to have you come home. You will give me an explanation when you get here. Draco has been sulking ever since you left and became one of us about six months after you left. Your mother has been driving me and everyone else crazy, but don't tell her I said that. She'll kill me. I have to go, but I will see you soon._

_ Love, _

_ Your Father_

I squealed and ran down the stairs to Charles. I gave him the letter. He read over it quickly and then smiled.

"Bellatrix was always a little crazy when it came to you."

"A little? Try a lot." I said. "Come on. Let's eat and I will tell you my idea."

We went into the kitchen, sat down and started eating. About halfway through, I started talking.

"So, my idea is that we can set a house fire. All we need is to make sure our bedrooms are straightened and we need two dummies to look like us and have the same scent and stuff. My dummy will be lying in my bedroom. Yours will be in the living room will beer cans around you and the T.V. on. The stove will be on and that will be the cause of the fire." I finished.

"Sounds good. Where will we get the dummies?" He asked.

I looked at him with 'wtf' expression. "Magic…" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh… right." I shook my head.

"Let's get the party started." I said.

**** So? What'd you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me! I realized that I forgot to put my virtual kudos so I am going to do them right now: **_**Dally-Fang**_**, **_**vampiresam95**_**, **_**tinkerbear10**_**, **__**, **_**YunaNeko**_**, **_**XxTeAmVoLdEmOrTXx**_**, and**_** Sparrow Kess**_**. Once again, thank you for reviewing and reading! R & R PLEASE! Peace! ****


	8. Chapter 5

**** Hey guys! I was reading my reviews for the fourth chapter of **_**Isabella Riddle**_** and I was so happy at what I saw, that I almost did a happy dance right then and there in front of my dad. But thankfully I didn't do it. Anyway here is my kudos before I forget them again like last chapter: **_**Dead 2 Da Unknown**_**, **_**YunaNeko**_**, **_**Xkarz**_**, **_**ILoveMrGeorgeWeasley**_**, **_**XxTeAmVoLdEmOrTXx**_**, and **__**. I really appreciate it! I am going to respond to some of the reviews I received. I have not done this before and I want to try it so here it goes:**

**Dead 2 Da Unknown: We will see on if you are correct on both things. Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. Who knows? (I DO! *evil laugh*) but seriously thank you!**

**TeamVoldemort: for one, I decided to just keep your name like this because it is too much work doing all of the upper and lowercase letters on every other letter. You're welcome on me changing you view on Bella. If she was a vampire, I always thought that she should be with Jasper, Emmett, Peter, or any of the Volturi guys, NOT Edward. Bella is too… how do I put it… much of a pushover? And who takes back a man who left her in the woods after breaking up her? Not I! But I'm glad that I could change your perspective of Bella. I always imagined that she should be strong and bitchy with a hint of a nice side, but oh well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay, I will only do that if you do a message thingy in a review. Anyways, I'm rambling and this is a very long A/N, so I will give you guys your chapter. Also, because of the nice reviews, I decided to give you another chapter. So thank the people that I mentioned up there for this chapter. R & R ****

**Chapter 5:**

I went up to my room after cleaning up after dinner. I cleaned my room and made it look neat like it should be. I made sure that my secret closet door was closed before closing the actual one. I looked around and made sure that nothing was out of place.

I walked to Charles's room to make sure he cleaned up as well. I knocked on his door.

"Come in."

I walked into his room and noticed that he was just finishing up. "Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded and then proceeded to go to my room to do the dummy. He pulled out his wand and waved it around, saying an incantation. A dummy appeared on my bed. I dressed it in a pair or pajamas and then arranged for it to look like it was sleeping the way I would sleep. I nodded to Charles and we went back to his room to grab a pair of clothes for the dummy to be dressed in. We walked downstairs and he did the incantation again, this time a male dummy appeared on the couch. I dressed him as well and arranged to look like he fell asleep. I turned the T.V. onto a random channel.

"Okay, all that needs to be done was to turn the stove on and then set the house on fire after making sure our stuff is out of the way," I said happily. "And then we can leave and I can go see Draco." My voice trailed off dreamily. Charles snorted. I shot a glare at him and said, "What about Rebecca?" He shut up then. I sighed and said, "Let's do this."

He went into the kitchen to turn the stove on; while I grabbed our stuff and hauled it outside, making sure that it wouldn't catch fire after we did the fire. I waited for Charles to finish up and come outside.

"You ready?" I asked him. He nodded. I took one last look at the house that I had grown fond of while living in it for about a year and a half. I nodded.

"_Incendio_." Charles said and fire spouted out of his wand. I smiled. I was such a Pyro. The house caught on fire quickly. We grabbed out stuff and then I grabbed his arm. "Let's leave this fucking town." I said and with that Charles Disapperated with a loud POP.

It only lasted a few minutes, since we traveling inter-continental, but when we stopped spinning around, I got dizzy and almost fell over.

"We need to get used to that again," I grumbled in annoyance.

"That we do." Charles replied.

I looked up at the huge black mansion in front of me. It looked scary, but I knew that when it got dark, it would look much scarier. But it didn't bother me. I sighed. It was good to be home.

I started walking up the driveway, pulling my two suitcases behind me. Charles grabbed his stuff and followed.

The protection charms surrounding the house let me and Charles in.

Charles knocked on the door. It was a few moments before the door opened. A house elf stood at the opening.

"Yes?" It asked timidly.

"Let us in, you miserable little whelp." I spat.

It flinched at my tone, but let us in none the less.

We walked inside, only to find the foyer empty, when there was someone supposed to be here at all times… unless there was a meeting going on.

"Where is everyone?" Charles spat at the elf.

"In the meeting, sir. With the Dark Lord."

I smiled and turned to my witch form. The elf's eyes widened.

"Mistress Riddle. So good to have you back." It said as it bowed.

"Do not tell anyone that we are here. And take our bags to our rooms. Understood?" I ordered.

"Yes, Mistress Riddle." It grabbed our bags, bowed, and then Disapperated with POP.

I shook my head in disgust. "God I hate them things." I looked around.

My gaze caught my reflection in a mirror.

I smiled at what I saw. Long, curly, black hair that reached the bottom of my butt; pitch black eyes that I got from my mom; sexy curves on a body that belonged on the runway; light tan skin; blood red lips; and my supermodel body had muscles everywhere, but they looked natural. I knew that under my robes that came with my witch form automatically until I changed, was a black rose tattoo on my right shoulder and the Dark Mark on my right forearm. Most Death Eaters Marks were on their left arm, but mine was different because of my status.

I wish that while in hiding I would have been able to use my regular human appearance, but Dumbledore knew what it looked like. So I had Charles make my hair and eye color change after I had switched to my human form. The only thing different from my human form and my 'Bella Swan' look was that on my human form, I had straight pitch black hair reaching bout mid-back and ice blue eyes. While in 'Bella' form, I had wavy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. My body was the same for both my witch form and my human form, but instead of having a black rose on my _right_ shoulder, I had a blood red rose on my _left_ shoulder.

Thank Merlin though, that I still had my powers while in human form; or, at least, some of them. In my human form, I was able to levitate (which was how I was able to knock out Edward) and have my natural mental shield. It wasn't a whole lot compared to my witch form, but it was enough. In my witch form, I was able to levitate, throw fire and energy balls, could shadow-walk/teleport (I will explain that later), put up a physical and mental shield, change my whole body structure (which includes hair and eye color), control dragons, control minds, mental telepathy, have super strength and speed, but I can control it, and I could also control the five elements. Yes, there are five. You got Fire, Water, Air, Earth, and Spirit, but spirit was only accessible in my witch form, although the other four were accessible to my demon form. Oh I almost forgot. I can also change into my demon form both willingly and unwillingly. I only changed unwillingly when I felt very strong negative emotions. But the only time I could change at all, was when I was in my witch form. I couldn't change into my demon form while in human form. I would have to convert to being a witch and _then _the change would happen.

And _yes_, I do have a demon form as well. My appearance was nowhere near what I looked like as a witch or human. I had fire engine red hair that went down to my ankles, black leathery wings (but I could choose to have them out or not), dark red eyes that glow when I'm very pissed off, pale skin with a red tint to it that glows slightly all the time, muscular body, and I have both rose tattoos on my shoulders, one on each. My black rose is on my _left _shoulder and my red rose was on my _right_ shoulder. Yes, they switch from their original position while in my human and witch forms. I also have star tattoos around my left eye, which is the color of what my hair color is at the time, and glows _all_ the time.

As for my powers as a demon, they are basically the same as my witch powers, just with a few additions. Instead of mind control, I used compulsion, which is basically being able to take away and form new memories, but it is _very_ strong, I can fly, even without my wings, and I can run at a faster speed than my witch form, even when using super speed. When I run in my demon form, I'm practically invisible.

Yes, I'm very powerful.

Anyways, back to reality. I looked behind me in the mirror and saw that Charles had changed back to his original appearance as well. He was a metamorphigus, which meant he could change his whole body structure like me. His regular appearance was short, curly black hair, black eyes, and a beard that surrounded his mouth. He was like a carbon copy of mom, except in guy form and he having the beard. Shouldn't be surprised there, they _are _identical twins after all.

"Feeling better?" We asked each other in unison.

"Much." We say again.

I laugh. "Come on. I want to see mummy, daddy, and Draco!" I said.

We took off towards the meeting room, where our family was currently in.

**** So? What'd you think? Does Isabella have kickass powers or not? I pretty much had to rewrite this whole chapter up to when they left Forks. I originally had something different planned, but I think this was much better. Don't you think so too? As usual, please R & R! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease! (Ha ha stole that line from my sister)********


	9. Chapter 6

**** Hey Peeps! I am very sorry to tell you that this chapter (chapter 6 of **_**Isabella Riddle**_**) is not going to be a long chapter. It is most likely going to by a very short chapter, but it is important (somewhat). Anyways, do not kill me for not making a long chapter. My kudos are not going to be on this one due to the fact that I posted this right after the previous chapter. However, they will be back for the next chapter. I'm going to stop rambling and let you read this chapter. I've been saying chapter a lot haven't I? Good lord! I've said 'chapter' nine times… now ten! AAHHH I need to stop saying chapter so much! GAH I DID IT AGAIN! *runs into a corner* Please R & R! ****

**Chapter 6:**

As we entered the hallway leading to the meeting room, I saw a figure at the end of it, standing in front of a door, as if they were guarding it.

As we walked closer, I was able to put a name to the body and I growled under my breath in annoyance.

_Wormtail/Peter Pettigrew. Merlin, I hate the bloody mouse._

"Move aside, mouse," I spat as me and Charles drew to a stop about five feet away from him.

Wormtail's eyes darkened with lust as he looked over my body. Guess he forgot who I was. It _has_ been almost 2 years since he saw me last.

I growled loudly. His eyes snapped from my breasts to my face quickly.

"Move aside, mouse," I repeated in disgust.

"I'm sorry, Miss. No one is allowed to enter this room at the moment," he said huskily. "However, you are allowed to come to _my _room."

I narrowed my eyes and was about to give a nasty reply back about where he could go shove it, when something hissed.

_Misstresss… you have come back. _A snake that was black with silver diamonds along its back slithered out of the shadows. Ah, here is my other familiar!

_Sssilver… it hasss been too long. _He slid his way up my leg, stomach, and chest and laid around my neck and head.

_ That it hass, Misstresss. That it hasss. I'v missssed you while you were gone._

_ Well, I'm back now. But I'm sure you had Nagini for company… _I said slyly. His eyes shot a glare at me and didn't reply. I chuckled and then smelled the arousal in the air. I shot a disgusted glance at Wormtail.

_Can I _please_ blast him through the door, Uncle? _ I begged my Uncle Charles, sending him the thought to his head.

_Give him three tries. If he doesn't move, then you have my permission._ He told me, giving me a mental smirk. I put on my poker face.

"Wormtail, please move the fuck out of the way," I seethed.

He shook his head.

"Damn it Wormtail! Move!" I yelled.

"No can do," he said smugly. Oh that little bastard. He is so asking for it.

"Wormtail, I swear to Merlin that if you don't fucking move right this second, I will fucking blast you through the fucking door." I said through my teeth.

Yeah, I tend to cuss a lot if I was pissed off. I could feel my demon wanting to be set free, but I pushed her back.

_He is either very brave or very foolish. He is most definitely not the former._ I sent to my Uncle. _Now can I do it? _I begged.

_Yes, niece._

_ Halleluiah! _I thought as an energy ball formed in my hand. Wormtail's eyes widened as he finally figured out who I was. I threw the energy ball like you would a baseball, and it hit him directly in his chest. He flew through the air and into the door, which in turn, shattered into a million pieces.

I knew that as soon as I walked into that door there would a few moments of shocked silence then I would have about 50 wands on me. I smirked as I got an idea. I told Charles to stay out of the room for a few minutes because I wanted to play a prank. I changed into Bella Swan and put my hood up. I walked through the debris and looked up but made sure my hood covered my face. I looked around and saw Draco Malfoy near my father. I smirked again and then went directly to him. I started kissing him.

_Draco, it's me, Isa. Don't freak out. I'm playing a prank and I want you to follow along. Act like you are still shocked and frozen. Smile if you understand._ I sent him telepathically. I felt him smile quickly. I smirked once again. I knew that in a few seconds someone was going to attack me. I smiled as I realized it would be Pansy Parkinson. The only reason why she was here was because she was a low level Death Eater and _all_ of the Death Eaters were here.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with _my_ boyfriend?" I heard Pansy shriek. She ran over to me and was about to punch me in my face. I pulled away from Draco, who was sitting there in fake shock, and turned to Pansy.

"_Your_ boyfriend?" I said. "I'm sorry, but he is _my _boyfriend."

She growled in anger. "No he isn't, you slore." I froze. She did not just call me a slut and a whore.

Now that was taking it too far, even if I wasn't in my true form. I grabbed her neck and started to squeeze. I changed to my regular appearance and she froze. "What was that, bitch? I didn't hear you." I said coldly. She smirked.

"I said that he is _my _boyfriend and that you were a whore and a slut, just like your mom." I growled and my demon became free.

I threw her into the wall. "You do not talk about my mother that way. I don't care if you call me that, but do not talk about my family like that." I started to stalk towards her, my hair blowing around me and the red dress I was automatically in was blowing as well. I probably looked like a demon from hell with my red eyes glowing brightly. I was about to take my wand out and Crucio her, but someone beat me to it. I looked around and saw my mom pissed off as hell and started walking towards me and Pansy. Pansy had started screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"You do _not_ talk about the Dark Lord's wife like that." She growled. I looked back at Pansy. She was sitting there in shock.

"Yo-you are he-her mo-moth-mother?" She stuttered after Mom had lifted the curse up.

"Yes, you bitch. She is my mother." I looked around and saw that all of the lower ranking Death Eaters were in shock. Damn it I have to use compulsion in case any of them were spies for the Order of the Phoenix. "Mother, stop. She's not worth it." I turned to all of the other lower ranking DE's and they all looked at me, hypnotized.

"You do not know that Bellatrix Lestrange is the Dark Lord's wife. You do not know that I am their daughter." I said hypnotically.

"We do not know that Bellatrix Lestrange is the Dark Lord's wife. We do not know that you are their daughter." They repeated back robotically.

I turned to Pansy. She looked back with fear in her eyes.

"You do not know that I'm the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord. You do not know that Bellatrix is the Dark Lord's wife. You will stay away from me, Draco, and all of our friends. Nobody will like you and nobody will treat you with kindness. You will not have a friend in the world." I said, hypnotizing her.

"I do not know that you are the Dark Lord's daughter and that Bellatrix is his wife. I will stay away from you, Draco, and all of your friends. No one will like me or treat me with kindness. I will not have a friend in the world." She repeated. I released all of them from my compulsion and knocked them all out. I turned back to my witch form. I turned around and saw everyone looking at me with shock.

"So. What did I miss after I was gone?" I said, ignoring what just happened. "Oh and Charles, you can come in now." I called.

"Glad to know that, _Isabella_." He teased. I growled.

"Isabella?" I heard my father say.

"Hey Daddy. No long time see." I smirked.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose.

**** HEY! Soo? What did you think? Gave you a taste of what Isabella's powers are. What did you think of her demon form? Isn't she a badass bitch? Sorry I mean witch? Yes I thought I said short. I rewrote it again. Read and review of wehat you think! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease! ****


	10. Chapter 7

**** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy lately and have had time to write, but not type and publish. Kudos to the following people: **_**Dead 2 Da Unknown**_**,**_** ILoveMrGeorgeWeasley**_**,**_** Xkarz**_**,**_** YunaNeko**_**,**_** vampiresam95**_**,**_** JessiXteamZoey**_**,**_** Alexandra and twin Alexander12**_**,**_** vampiregurly08**_**,**_** ShashonaTheRose**_**,**_** Chrystal06921**_**,**_** StarlightSparkle**_**, and**_** JasperSaysRelax 2010**_**. Wow that's a lot of people. A lot more than the last couple of chapter. Well anyways, I have a treat for you guys. I have three chapters written and I'll post two up today and post one tomorrow. Think you can hold out for that long? Lol Here is chapter 7 of **_**Isabella Riddle**_**. Enjoy! ****

*Key: _**different language/Parseltongue  
><strong>__thoughts/emphasis  
><em>**spells/ Author's Notes***

**Chapter 7:**

Bellatrix Lestrange pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hi…mom…" I gasped out.

"Izzy!" She screamed into my ear. "You're back!"

I laughed and pulled away. I looked at her, taking in her wild, curly black hair and her glittering black eyes. I smiled as I realized at how much I missed her and at how much we look alike. I lookedpast her shoulder and saw Voldemort, my father, sitting at the head of the table in his snake appearance, smiling softly at the reunion between mother and daughter. I patted mom on the shoulder and started towards my father, but someone pulled me into another hug. I saw a flash of blonde hair and smiled again.

_Draco._

"Hi, Dra-" He cut me off by pulling me into a kiss. I moaned at the feel of his mouth on mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before someone, most likely my father, coughed _very_ loudly. We pulled apart reluctantly and we stared into each other's eyes.

_Merlin, I've missed his sparkling grey eyes._ I thought before turning to the person who had interrupted us. Dad was looking at me, his red eyes holding amusement, but his face remaining impassive. He raised an eyebrow. I blushed lightly and then once again started for him.

When I finally reached him, I dropped to one knee and bowed my head in respect.

"My lord," I said formally. I didn't want any of the lower DE's **(A/N DE= Death Eater) **to find out that I'm his daughter. I don't care if I had knocked them out. I didn't know when they would wake up and I didn't want to take any chances in case they were faking being knocked out, in hopes of gaining any useful information for the Light side.

I sent to everyone in the Inner Circle that to not release any important information. They all nodded to show me that they understood.

"Rise, my child," Voldemort said to me. "You bow to no one. We bow to you."

After he said that, everyone who was awake got down on one knee and bowed their head, just like I had done.

"Rise," I told them after a moment or two.

They did and we all sat down. I sat next to my father on his left, while mom sat on his right. Draco sat next to me, considering he was my boyfriend.

"So, what have I missed while I was in hiding?" I asked. Mom and Dad filled me in on the basics of what happened in the almost two years since I was gone.

Evidently, right after I left, Sirius Black, supposed mass murderer, escaped Azkaban, the wizard prison that was surrounded by water for 50 miles on all sides. Other stuff happened. For fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory, who was Edward Cullen's look-a-like, was the Champion for Hogwarts, Victor Krum from Durmstrang, a Dark Arts school in Bulgaria, and Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, a pansy ass French school. Somehow Potter was chosen as well and there was a big uproar about that, the other heads of the schools complaining that it wasn't fair that Hogwarts had two champions and they only had one each. They had an argument with Dumbledore and then finally dropped the matter. The first challenge was to get a golden egg from a dragon. They all were able to do that without getting killed. The second challenge was done in the lake nearby the school. The champions had to get something from the bottom of the lake. Delacour lost, having been attacked by the mer-people in the lake. Potter, Diggory and Viktor were all able to get their people; Potter brought up both his person and Delacour's, which earned him high marks, unfortunately. Then came the last challenge; a maze that held the trophy in the middle of it. Delacour lost within 10 minutes of entering the maze; Viktor was told before the challenge started to make sure that Potter made it to the trophy. He attacked Diggory and then was stunned by a spell. Diggory and Potter saw the trophy at the same time and both ran for it while fighting off the monsters along the way. They touched it at the same time and were transported to a graveyard. Wormtail, who was covered in a robe, instantly killed Diggory and tied Potter against a gravestone. He brought out my father, who looked like a sick baby, and dropped him into a cauldron that had appeared in the middle of a clearing. He then used ashes and bone from my dad's dad, blood from Potter's arm, and his own right hand to bring back the Dark Lord. Voldemort then called all his followers that could come and then proceeded to explain his fall from and rise back to power. Afterwards, he challenged Potter to a duel. Potter was able to use the disarming spell, **Expelliarmus**, on Dad just as he had done the killing curse, **Avada Kedavra**. Somehow, the light from the two spells met in midair and remained connected. Dad's past victims emerge from his wand and protect Potter once the connection broke. Potter managed to escape by grabbing Diggory's body and the trophy, which took them both back to Hogwarts.

After they finished telling me, I just nodded and started to eat.

Mom and Dad had their own conversation about god-knows-what, while me and Draco started our own.

"So, how has school been for _you_?" I asked.

He grimaced. "Horrible without you. Everyone thought you had been sent to Azkaban or something, even though Dumbledore told everyone that you were on a 'Muggle Studies' trip. Potter and his gang tried to take over the school _again_, but we knocked him down off his pedestal and showed him who was boss. And Pansy kept trying to get me to go out with her _again._"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that any more. And he did what?" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"Thank god for that. Anyways, Potter and his gang were becoming the most loved group ever. All of the teachers love him; all except Snape, Lupin, and McGonagall." I almost choked on my food.

"Lupin? As in _Remus_ Lupin? The best friend of Lily and James Potter Lupin?" I asked shocked.

"Yup. He is a spy as well as Snape. Dumbledore thinks that they are both on his side. We have a lot of spies that you wouldn't think would be on our side."

"I'll say." I sat back in my seat, stunned. Then I remembered that he said McGonagall's name as well.

"What about McGonagall? Isn't Potter her golden boy because he is in Gryffindor?" I spat in disgust.

"No, she is a spy as well. She's been poisoning Dumbledore slowly." This time, Voldemort answered my question.

Before I could reply, a house elf appeared next to me.

"My lord, your guests are here," It said, its voice wavering slightly.

"Show them in." He ordered.

_Guests?_

I then realized that there were 5 open seats next to my mom.

I echoed my thoughts, confused.

"Yes. I meant to tell you earlier, but we got sidetracked." I nodded. Dad stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I need everyone except the Inner Circle to leave now." He told everyone.

_Huh. I didn't realize that they woke up._ I thought.

"Yes, my lord." Pansy and the other lower DE's stood up, bowed, and left. As soon as the door clicked shut, I launched myself at Dad and he caught me, twirling me around in a circle.

"Daddy!" I squealed. I wasn't worried about anyone hearing because the room was soundproof. Everyone laughed. He smiled and set me down. I pouted and said to everyone else, "What? I can't say hi to Daddy when _they_ are here." I turned back to Dad. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I know, pumpkin." He gave me a hug. I smiled and looked around the table, seeing who all was here. My smile faltered when I realized that someone was missing.

I looked again.

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's parents; Draco, obviously; Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts; Fenir Greayback, the head Werewolf; my mom and dad, head of the Dark side; Charles and Rebecca, my aunt and uncle… hmmm…. _

I turned back to dad.

"Father, where is Lisa?" I asked.

Immediately, the room turned cold and everyone visibly stiffened at the mention of my half-sister.

"That is a question for another time, Isabella," he said stiffly.

"Okay…" I said, confused even more and sat back down. Draco grabbed my hand and squeezed. I squeezed back, giving him a smile.

I stared off in space, thinking about how I was going to put Potter and hi geeky little gang of so called friends of his in their rightful place when I got back to school.

I was brought out of my musings by a loud knock. The room went silent once more.

"Enter."

I shivered at how cold my dad's voice was compared to how warm it was before I mentioned Lisa. I put on a poker face as the door opened.

In came five people… no, five _vampires_… They walked to the middle of the room and I stiffened as I caught their scent. _It couldn't be… no, it couldn't. Could it? _Draco sent me a look, asking me if I was okay. I nodded slightly, still staring at the vampires, trying to figure out who they were.

They bowed with their heads down.

"My lord," they said, their musical voices in perfect harmony.

"Rise." They did and took the hoods of the robes they were wearing off their heads. They looked around and their eyes landed on me. My eyes widened in shock.

There in front of me were five vampires from my past that I thought I would never see again. They stared at me, my beauty stunning them. Draco gave a low growl.

"Draco," I said, my voice sharp.

"Sorry, Princess," he said. He knew to use formality instead of informality due to guests.

One of the male vampires smirked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

Voldemort started to introduce them. "Princess, this is Jas-" I cut him off by holding my hand up and he stopped, waiting for me to speak. Their eyes bugged out, thinking that he would kill me because no one dared to interrupt him while speaking. The one that kept smirking at me was starting to piss me off, which was his intent.

I stood and walked in front of them.

"Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty and his mate, Rosalie Hale, and Charlotte Swanette with her mate, Peter Whitlock," I finished for him, still in shock. "The little fucker," I mumbled.

_Well, fuck me!_

**** So? Surprise twist at the ending! Who thought that it was the whole family of Cullens? Lol was the chapter good? Or was it bad? Tell me please! As usual r and r! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease! ****


	11. Chapter 8

**** I told you guys that I had a treat for you and here it is! Here's chapter 8 of **_**Isabella Riddle**_**. Enjoy! ****

*Key: _**different language/Parseltongue  
><strong>__thoughts/emphasis  
><em>**spells/ Author's Notes***

**Chapter 8:**

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Charlotte were still staring at me in shock. Peter, on the other hand, was still smirking at me.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Fucker, before I do it for you," I snapped.

"Sorry, _Princess Hells Bells_," he mocked. Char's face immediately went from confusion and shock to recognition and confusion. Probably either because of my appearance, my title, or both. Most likely both.

"Hey, Char. Still keeping that annoying piece of shit?" I teased and smirked.

"Hey, Isa. Yeah, have to have _someone_ to boss around." She replied. I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"What about me?" Peter said, acting hurt.

"What about you?" I countered.

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "God, I've missed my pranking buddy."

"Peter, you know her?" Jasper asked, looking a little pained from all of the different emotions in the room. I put my shield up around him, so he couldn't feel them. He looked relieved and confused.

_All of your questions will be answered later, Jasper._ I sent to him. He met my eyes and raised an eyebrow. I winked. He nodded to show me he understood

"Yes, Jasper. We knew her. She even lived with us for a little while," Peter told him. Jasper nodded, remembering what I told him.

"Can you tell us who you are and how you know our names?" Rosalie asked me formally but I could tell she was still suspicious.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. I haven't changed _that_ much, have I?" I directed that question at Peter and Char, who nodded. "Huh… anyways, my name is Princess Isabella Amelia Riddle and as for how I know your names, we've met before." I smirked.

They gasped and straightened. Their heads bowed in respect. Peter just bowed his head in recognition. I decided to ignore him for now and deal with it later.

"Princess, we cannot have met you before. I do not remember anyone with such beauty as yours, my lady." To my surprise, Emmett said this. I could tell that Rosalie was refraining herself from smacking him.

Draco gave another low growl.

"Draco," I hissed and shot him a glare. His face blanched and I smirked.

Voldemort cleared his throat and I turned to him.

"Princess? How do you know these five vampires?" he asked.

"Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie lived with a coven that was living in the same town as Charles and I while I was in hiding. Peter and Charlotte we met when we stopped in Texas when my 'feeling' told me do so, my lord," I informed him. "We lived with them for about 3 months before moving to Forks."

_Do not tell them that the Dark Lord is my father. Peter already knows due to his power, but I do not know if he has told his mate, Charlotte._ I sent to everyone in the Inner Circle.

_Yes, Princess._ They sent back.

_**'Peter, does Charlotte know that he is my father?' **_I asked him in Parseltounge. He was a wizard that was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin, so he could speak mine and my father's language with ease.

_** 'No she does not, Princess Isabella. I feared your wrath if I had told her without yours or the Dark Lord's permission.' **_Peter replied easily.

Charlotte knew about Peter's heritage, so she wasn't surprised. The others however, were very surprised.

__I nodded. _**'You did a good thing, Peter. You are allowed to tell her now, but do not let the others know. Teach her this language if you have to. Of course if this is all okay with Father.'**_ I turned back to Voldemort._** 'Father?'**_

__He was silent for a moment. _**'Daughter are you sure you can trust them?'**_ I nodded._** 'Then very well. Peter Whitlock, you are allowed to speak to Charlotte Swanette Whitlock about mine and Isabella's relationship and also to teach her this language if you wish. Do understand, though, that if anyone other than the Inner Circle and us finds out, I **_**can **_**and I **_**will**_** find those who started it. Clear?' **_he threatened.

"Crystal, my lord," Peter replied, switching back to English.

"Anyways, I was not informed that a coven of vampires lived in the same place as the Princess," Voldemort said, continuing as if the previous conversation never happened.

"My lord," Charles interjected. "The coven moved to Forks, Washington about six months after we did, so about nine to ten months after we left here."

Dad nodded. "Isabella, do you have any useful information that you are willing to share with us?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, my lord. There are seven vampires in total. Carlisle and his mate, Esme, are the leaders of the 'family', as they liked to be called. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie are the 'children', so to speak. Rosalie and Emmett are mated, while Alice and Jasper were semi-mated. Edward was the only single one." I paused, took a breath, and then continued. "I started to date him after he saved me from a bunch of rapists and then, later, a van that had skidded on ice towards me. He revealed later to me that I was his 'La Tua Cantante', his singer. My blood was sweeter than a normal human, but that is true with any witch or wizard. He couldn't tell that Charles blood at the time was smelled as sweet as mine due to the fact he was fixated on me. I figured that I could use his obsession over me and the time while I was in hiding to gather information for this very purpose, my lord.

"I found out that Edward, Alice, and Jasper had powers, while everyone in the whole coven had brought something over from their human life. Edward brought over his persuasiveness and he was able to read minds after he was changed. Alice brought over both her quirkiness and her ability to see the future. It was based solely on decisions someone made, but it had to be planned. She wouldn't see it in time to stop it if it was a split second idea or a spur of the moment thing. Jasper brought over a strategic mind and he has the ability to read and manipulate emotions. However, none of their powers worked on me due to my shield and my witch nature. Carlisle has his evasion to human blood; Esme's compassion; Emmett's strength; and Rosalie's beauty.

"There are rulers to their kind, ones who uphold the law. Their called the Volturi. You have the three kings, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, and their mates, Sulipcia and Athenadora. Marcus's mate was killed. Marcus is the tamest of them all, but still very dangerous. He can read the ties someone has. Caius is bloodthirsty and is always voting for violence. Aro has the power to read all of your thoughts at once just by holding your hand. Don't be fooled by his personality when you first meet him. He will appear to be harmless and kind, but he will turn lethal in a split second. He is also very power hungry. He collects vampires for his guard. He has all sorts of powers at his disposal. Jane, Alec, and Chelsea are the most powerful of the entire guard, but that doesn't mean that the others aren't powerful because they are. Just not _as_ powerful. Jane can make you feel intense pain, but it's all in your head. Alec is the opposite. He can take away your senses for a long period of time if he so wishes. Chelsea can manipulate ties. She can make you loyal to whoever she wants. If you kill her, then all the ties that were forged by her are dropped. Jane, Alec, and a few others are the ones who do missions that range from routine checks on covens from all around the world to killing the covens who have disobeyed the laws to finding and bringing in vampires who the kings need to see.

"That is the main extent of what they told me and what I found out. I'm guessing that they can tell you more, my lord, but that is all I know," I finished. "Oh, and nearby Forks, on a reservation called La Push, are shape shifters that can change into wolves and back to human whenever they wish to. They could be a great help to our cause as well as the Volturi."

There was a moment of silence before I was bombarded with questions.

"You dated a bloodsucker?" ~Draco

"What do you mean 'semi-mated'?" ~Jasper

"Bella?" ~Emmett and Rosalie

_I was wondering if Jasper would pick up on that._

Those were the ones I knew I needed to answer first. The others could wait.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. Silence fell quickly. "Thank you. Now, Draco, yes, I did date him, but that was only so I could gather information for the Dark Lord. I never loved him. If my shield dropped slightly enough to let Jasper read my emotions and he felt love, it was only when I was thinking of you, which was all the time. Plus, I'm don't do necrophilia." Everyone laughed and Draco nodded, relieved.

**(A/N 'Necrophilia' is when a person has sex with a corpse. Threw that in for humor. Did it work?)**

"HEY!" Peter yelled. "I resent that!"

"That's because you _are_ dead!" I shot back. He pouted. "No offence, Char." I added.

She laughed and said, "None taken, Isa."

I smiled and turned to the other three.

"Anyways, yes it is me. Although, Bella Swan was a _very_ subdued version of me."

"I'll say," Charles mumbled. I shot him a glare. "Sorry, Princess."

"You better be," I hissed. I sighed and turned to Jasper. "As for your question, Jasper, we'll talk later in private. Okay?" I said quietly. He nodded.

"Now, since that is over, can Draco and I be excused? I would like to catch up more thoroughly with him. I also think that Charles would do the same with Rebecca," I said, winking at the couple. "Of course, with your permission, my lord?" Everyone laughed again at what I was getting at.

Voldemort nodded. "I give all of you permission. I need to talk to the vampires anyway. Everyone except Emmett, Jasper, Peter, Rosalie, and Charlotte leave."

"Yes, my lord." We all bowed and left.

Everyone went their separate ways after giving me a hug and saying, "Welcome back, Izzy. We missed you." Me and Draco headed to my room. As soon as the door clicked shut, clothes were off and I got pushed on the bed roughly.

I giggled as Draco crawled up my body, nipping my flesh on his way. I moaned when he pulled me into a searing kiss.

"Draco, I've missed you so much," I whispered when he pulled away.

"I've missed you, two, Isabella." I moaned again when he called me 'Isabella'.

He pulled me into another passionate kiss and we then proceeded to "catch up more thoroughly".

**** Sorry, but I don't do lemons. But at least you got the rest of the chapter! As usual review to tell me what you thought about it and if I should continue. I may have another poll put up soon. I don't know when or what it will be about, so check often. Love you guys! ****


	12. Chapter 9

**** Hey guys. Yes, I know I haven't updated lately. My Internet has been screwing up as well as my phone. I don't know why. But I was able to get access to a computer for you. Due to me not having Internet, I'm not doing kudos for this chapter and probably for the next several chapters. But I do promise that when I do get Internet again, I'll immediately put up a chapter and give ALL of you kudos. This message is going to be the same for the beginning of every chapter until the I am able to check who reviewed. So so sorry guys! Anyways, here is the ninth chapter of **_**Isabella Riddle**_**. Enjoy! ****

*Key: _**different language/Parseltongue  
><strong>__thoughts/emphasis  
><em>**spells/ Author's Notes***

**Chapter 9:**

Draco gave me one last kiss before he rolled off of me. He then pulled me into his arms.

"I think that was the best sex we've ever had," I said, smiling.

He hummed in response. We stayed curled into each other's arms before I rolled over to look at him. I smiled again as he caressed my cheek softly. I leaned into his hand.

"I wonder why Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are here," I said thoughtfully.

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, "You haven't been told yet?"

I got on one elbow to look at him better. "Has there been any time _to_ tell me anything?" I countered. "No, so tell me why they are here."

"Your father should be the one to tell you that, Izzy."

I frowned and he kissed the corners of my lips, and then kissed me fully.

"Sorry, babe," he said.

I sighed and got up off my bed. Draco watched me as I looked into my bags for something to wear. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black lace camisole, and a red shirt that went down to a V and had ruffles hanging down then hem of the V. I grabbed a pink and black lacy bra set and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"You comin'?" I hollered over my shoulder as I set my clothes down. I giggled as I heard him rush to get clothes from my closet and get in the bathroom. We spent so much time in the other's room that we just put half of our clothes in each of our closets.

I got undressed and then set the water to the right temperature. Draco came in just as I stepped under the spray. I got my hair wet and Draco pushed me against the wall of the shower. He kissed me gently and I moaned. It started to get a little heated when someone banged on the door suddenly.

We jumped at the sound.

"What?" I yelled, pissed because whoever it was interrupted my time with Draco.

Narcissa Malfoy's voice drifted into the bathroom.

"Hurry up, you two! Breakfast is getting cold!" She yelled.

_Breakfast?_ I thought in shock. I looked at Draco with surprise and he just smirked.

"I seriously need to get used to England's time zone now…" I grumbled. "Coming!" I yelled.

We proceeded to wash quickly and then get dressed. I finished first. I looked into the mirror, trying to decide what I wanted to look like.

I turned to Draco. Before I even opened my mouth, he said, "Malfoy." I smiled as I realized what he wanted.

I closed my eyes and pictured what I wanted. After a minute, I opened my eyes and my new look looked back at me.

"Beautiful," Draco commented, wrapping his arms around me and placing his chin on my shoulder. I smirked at my reflection. I flicked my now platinum blonde hair and put black and grey smoky eye shadow over my sparkling grey eyes. With my lips, I just put a clear lip gloss over my blood red lips. No matter what appearance I took, my lips were always a blood red.

"You like?" I said when I finished.

"No. I love," he answered as he turned me around and pulled me to him for another searing hot kiss. After a minute or so, I pulled away. He pouted and I kissed it away.

"Come on. I'm hungry." I walked out of the bathroom to grab a pair of shoes. I pulled on my black leather high heel boots that went mid-calf.

"Merlin, you look sexy as hell."

I smirked. "I know. So do you," I said, commenting on his look. He changed into a black shirt that clinged to his body, showing off his muscles, and black jeans. He pulled on a pair of black sneakers and laughed.

We walked out of my bedroom and started for the main room.

About mid-way, Silver and Nagini stopped us.

_**'Missstressss… the Massster would like to ssspeak with you.' **_They hissed in unison.

_**'Very well. Give me a moment.´**_ I hissed back.

I turned to Draco.

"The Dark Lord wants to speak with me. Go ahead without me. I'll be a moment," I told him and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Okay, I love you," he said in return.

I smiled. "I love you, too."

We went our separate ways. I knelt down and let the two snakes climb on me.

We struck up a conversation as I walked to Dad's room.

_**'Ssso, how have you two been sssinccce I've been gone?'**_

_** 'well, Sssilver kept me company when Massster wasssn't here.' **_Nagini told me.

_** 'Oh? And how did that turn out?' **_I asked Silver, slyly.

_** 'Oh ssshut it.' **_He hissed at me. He was the only one that I would allow speak to me that way and get away with it, save for Peter, but that was only occasionally, Nagini, Dad, Draco and a few others.

_** 'I'm guessssing from your reaction, very well… don't worry. I'm happy for you two.' **_I finished with a smile as we came to a stop in front of my dad's room. I knocked.

"Enter."

I opened down and crouched down so Silver and Nagini could get off. I kissed both of their heads before I stood up. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Peter and Charlotte sitting with my father, waiting for me. "My lord? You sent for me?"

He gestured for me to sit.

"You can drop the formalities, Isabella."

I sat. "She knows then?"

"Yes, Isa. I do and I understand the importance of such information," Charlotte said.

I sighed. "There were two reasons why I didn't tell you. One, I knew you would think differently of me and go all formal. Peter, I knew, wouldn't care, but I knew you would. That's your nature, to be submissive. No offence though."

She smiled sadly. "You're right on both things. I did think differently of you when Peter told me. But I knew that I would only have to be formal in front of anyone other than the Inner Circle. I just needed you to tell me yourself." She paused. "And it's because of my history that I am submissive," she said, joking.

I laughed. "That is true." Then I got serious. "The second reason I didn't tell you two, was because I was afraid it would blow my cover."

"Cover?" Peter and Charlotte said in unison.

I looked at dad. "You haven't told him what the bastard did?" I said. "Or rather, tried to do."

He shook his head. "I figured that since it's your story, you should be the one to tell it."

"Thank you, but is it safe?" He looked confused, so I elaborated. "Can the others hear us?"

"Oh, no, they can't. I have had charms put up from day one around this room so that no supernatural being, no matter what or how powerful they are, can hear us," he replied.

I nodded. "Good." I turned to the other two. "What I meant by 'cover' was exactly that/ I was put into hiding by mom and dad because Dumbledore tried to kidnap me to turn me to the Light side, due to a prophecy. It said that if two sisters were on the same side, that side would win the Final War. But on separate sides, the more powerful sister's side would win. I'm on the Dark side and the most powerful between my half-sister and me. I never will go to the Light, so in the Final Battle, the Dark side will win regardless of whom the other side has. I was able to escape Dumbledore and teleport home after reaching an alley, but my parents didn't want to take any chances. They sent Charles, my mom's twin brother and my uncle, with me to ensure that I would be safe and hidden.

"We took a plane to New York. We would have Apparated, but we needed to look and be as Muggle as possible. As soon as we got off the plane, my 'feeling' told me to go to Texas. My 'feelings' are similar to your power, Peter. When I get one, I have to do as it says, or else it will bug the hell out of me until I comply. So either way, I do what it says for me to do. When we went to Texas, I just followed my feeling, which is basically my verbal instinct and it led me and Charles to bar/restaurant called 'The Brewery'. We went in and almost immediately, I could smell two vampires. My nose is very sensitive to the scent of other supernatural beings. It's always sensitive in all of my forms; my demon more so."

They looked confused at the mention of my demon form, so I explained my three different forms and powers. They looked awed after I told them.

"Anyway, I followed the smell and found these two at the bar, drinking alcohol. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I walked up to them and told them that I knew what they were, still running on my instinct. Charles suggested that we take this somewhere more private, so we wouldn't be overheard by the wrong person. They took us to their house. I knew that we could trust them, due to my instinct, and tell them about me being a witch, but not tell them my real name. I had taken on the name Isabella Swan. We became very close. Charlotte was excited to have another female to talk, while Peter was just happy to have a pranking buddy. We did pranks on each other and on Charles, but never Charlotte, because we were scared of her when she got mad. Charles was always amused by our antics.

"We stayed with them for about three months before my instinct popped up, saying that we needed to go to Forks, Washington. They told us to visit whenever we wanted. We exchanged phone numbers, said goodbye and left. We arrived in Seattle about 15 hours later. Charles took a cab to the nearest car dealership and then got a car for each of us. It took about one hour to get to Forks with me leading because I knew what needed to be done. We looked at houses and at the last house, my feeling told me that this was the one we needed to buy. Charles put a spell on the town that made them think that we had lived there since I was born and my mom died while in childbirth. My age was then 16, almost 17, instead of 13 almost 14; I had brown hair and brown eyes in place of black hair and blue eyes and my body shape was average, instead of its regular abnormal shape. We assumed the story that we had gotten in a bad wreck that made us lose our memory a little bit. So that way, we learned all about the town without looking out of place. We had assumed the names of Isabella and Charlie Swan. Since we left Peter and Char, I had been texting back and forth with them up until we came back here.

"About a year later, the Cullen's moved to Forks and you know the rest of that part of the story. After several months of dating Edward, my 18th 'birthday' came in August instead of June. I was forced to accept a birthday party at the Cullen's, no thanks to Alice. They day continued like normal until Edward texted me saying that the sun had come out unexpectedly and he, Alice, and Jasper had to leave. At the beginning of lunch, I had escaped this one boy, Mike Newton, who was convinced that he was in love with me." I shuddered. "While hiding in the girls bathroom that had a single stall, my 'feeling' popped up again and it told me to go to the Cullen's house now. So I said I was sick and left. I drove over there." I paused to take a breath.

_So far, so good. _ I thought.

"I drove up the mile long driveway and then walked to the door. I heard loud music and thought that Emmett and Rosalie were home and going at it again. I turned to leave, but my gut told me to follow the music. So I did and found that it led to Edward's room. I opened the door quietly and found Edward screwing Alice and Tanya, another vampire from a neighboring coven in Alaska. I took a picture with my cell phone, which I still have, and then backed out of the room. They didn't hear me due to the music. I went outside and called Jasper. I told him to get Emmett and Rosalie and come home. They came and I showed them what happened, but altered, so that way in case I had done any magic unknowingly, it wouldn't have blown my cover, it was hidden. I showed them the pictures and they shot in the house, while I just walked in. As soon as I did, Edward was thrown down the stairs by Jasper. He then proceeded to use me as a shield to protect him from Jasper. I told him to let me go.

"He told me that I wasn't in a position to demand anything and then called me Isabella. I hate it when people call me Isabella without me consent, save certain people. I started to see red and then told him to let me go again. He said no, so I kicked backwards and hit his nuts. I then grabbed his head and flipped him over me. I did a roundhouse kick to his temple and he was out cold. Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs, dragging Alice and Tanya. They were shocked at how I was able to do that without breaking anything.

"I looked at the clock and saw that I needed to get home. So I did and told Charles that we needed to leave. He asked why and I told him what happened. He agreed and we started to pack what we wanted to keep. I sent you the letter, dad. You responded and then we set the house on fire after making two dummies that looked like us. Mine was in my bedroom 'sleeping', and Charles's was in the living room on the couch having 'passed out' from drinking too many beers. Oh yeah, Edward and Jasper came over before the fire and before Shadow, my owl, came with your response. Long story short, Edward came over to 'apologize' and ended up leaving in a hissy fit after me telling him that I was leaving to go visit my family on Charles side, which I did. Jasper came to make sure he didn't/wouldn't hurt me again. I told him to tell Em and Rose that I hoped to see them again.

"Me and Charles left. We came here and then Wormtail wouldn't let us in, although he kept hinting at me that I could come to his room and get it on. I got pissed and Charles gave me permission to 'take care' of him. So I blasted him through the door. I told Charles to wait because I wanted to play a prank on everyone. I changed back to Bella Swan and walked through the door. I walked up to Draco and kissed him. I mentally told him that it was really me and he understood. Pansy Parkinson, a slut who was obsessed with Draco, attacked me and called me and my mom sluts and whores. My demon came free and was about to **Crucio** her, but my mom beat her to it. She yelled, 'you do not talk about the Dark Lord's wife like that!' and then everyone froze. I had to use compulsion on the lower Death Eaters, in case one or several of them were spies of the Order of the Phoenix, and on Parkinson. On the lower DE's, I just told them that they didn't know that my mom was my father's wife and that I was their daughter. On Parkinson, I told her exactly this: 'You do not know that I'm the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord. You do not know that Bellatrix is the Dark Lord's wife. You will stay away from me, Draco, and all of our friends. Nobody will like you and nobody will treat you with kindness. You will not have a friend in the world.' She repeated it back to me and then I knocked all of them out. Then mom and Draco pulled me into a hug while I was trying to get to dad. When I finally reached him, I bowed and he told me that I bow to no one; they bow to me. So they did and I told them to rise. We ate and mom and dad told me all I missed while I was gone. Afterwards, Draco told me all the things that went on during school. I found out the McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, and Lupin, best friend of James and Lily Potter, were spies for the Dark side. I was stunned and then a house elf came in and told us that we had guests and that's when I realized that there were five empty seats next to my mother. Dad told me that he meant to tell me earlier but we had gotten sidetracked. You guys came in and you know the rest," I finished, grinning a mile wide.

Char and Peter looked shocked and angry, while my dad just looked proud, angry, and proud.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Yeah. How _were_ you able to take down Deadward?" Char asked.

"I was able to use my levitation power to help me get more power behind my kick. Plus, it helps if you know the weak points on vampires. On guys, it's the nuts and the temple; on girls it the stomach and temple."

"Why the stomach?"

"Because if guys have muscles while human, then get changed, they harden harder than a rock. Girls stomachs are softer than a guys because they don't have as many muscles as a guy. When changed, it's still hard as a rock, but still vulnerable."

"What did you mean by 'again'?" Dad asked, pissed off.

I laughed nervously. "You caught that, huh?" He nodded. "Well, when Fuckward used me as a protection shield, he had his arm around my throat and was squeezing tightly. It made me get a very ugly bruise. Because I was in my human form, it couldn't heal, but as soon as I had got in my witch form, Spirit healed me. If you want to see what it looked like before, look in Jasper's memories. He saw it in plain sight."

"I will do that."

"Any more questions?" I asked.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that Jasper and Malice were 'semi-mated'?" Peter asked.

I sighed. "You can't tell Jasper this. I have to be the one to tell him okay?" He nodded. "Alice never had a claim mark. She didn't have a Mark at all." I told him. "That was the first thing I saw when I first saw her. The vibe they were sending off may have felt that they were mated and the way they acted may have been giving you the impression that they were mated, but in order to be true soul mates, you need a claim mark. Alice didn't have that."

He looked a little confused.

I got up and went over to Charlotte. I touched a scar that was where her neck met her shoulder. "Do you remember when she got this?"

He nodded. "The first time we had…" It dawned on him.

I smiled. "All claim marks are right there. Almost everyone gets them. Humans don't feel the pull as strongly as vampires or witches and wizards do. With vampires, it's like as soon as you see them, you'll want to Mark them. With us, you'll know when the time is right. When you are Marked, you are pretty much engaged without a ring. You can be engaged for 5, 10, 15, or 20 years before you get married, which is when you get a second urge to bite in the same spot. Everyone is different. You can get engaged and married twice; with a ring and without a ring. There have been some of us that never get married or engaged with rings, but have lived their life together truly married. If you get married with rings, it's mainly something for public to know that you are taken. With bites, you know in your heart that you are taken and no one can separate you. But sometimes, one of the significant others can feel the urge to make to official to everyone else. Also, sometimes, the male in the relationship will get the feeling that he needs to ask the other's father for a blessing. That's when you know that the second bite urge is coming up soon. The father will most of the time say yes and you get the second urge about a week to two weeks later. But if the father says no, which is _very_ rare, you never get the urge and will stay engaged until you die. You can only ask the father once. Does that make sense?" I mainly said this for my dad's benefit.

He thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Have _you_ been Marked?" He asked curiously.

I blushed lightly, glanced at dad, and then nodded.

"How many times?" I put up one finger.

"When?" Dad asked me.

I thought for a moment. "Well, we have been dating since I was about 9… we started having sex about a year before I left. It was the third time we had sex which was about a week after we started doing it."

"When were you planning on telling us?" Dad asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"We only found out about a month before I was attacked. I had read something about being Marked in a book. I asked Madam Pomfrey, the head nurse at school, about it and she told me all about it. She asked why I was wondering. I just told her that I wanted to know what it meant. I told Draco all of this and we were trying to figure out when to tell you when I got attacked. Then I had to go into hiding and I never got a chance to tell you." I told him. "Now, can we go eat? I'm starving!" I whined.

They laughed. Dad said, "Of course, princess."

We all got up and I stretched, my back popping all the way down my spine. We started to walk down to the main room, when I realized I didn't have my wand on me.

"Damn it," I cursed. They looked at me. "I forgot my wand. It's still in my room."

"Why would you need your wand? No one would dare harm you," Dad said, confused.

"Just in case. I may be kickass without it, but I would prefer to have it with me in case I either forget about my powers or cannot access them," I explained. "Go on without me. I'll catch up."

They nodded and I turned to go to the opposite direction. I walked to my room. I went to my wand's secret spot in the closet. I smiled as warmth spread through my body as I grasped it. I then stuck it in its slot that was against my right boot. All of my boots had this. If I was wearing a dress, I had a strap that went around my thigh and I could slide it in there.

I walked out of my room and was immediately thrown against the wall.

"What the fuck?" I yelled. I started to struggle.

Someone pinned my legs against the wall with their knees and my arms were pulled tightly behind my back.

The person breathed in my face and I gagged. Whoever it was, it was a male werewolf. I could tell that much just from its breath. Most likely a lower Death Eater who wasn't there last night.

The imbecile's hand pulled my hair away from the back of my neck and kissed it.

I struggled even more and he pushed me even further into the wall. I cried out in pain as he pulled my arms tighter than possible.

I faintly heard a slithering noise.

_**'Missstressss! I will go get help!' **_Nagini hissed in panic.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled.

"You." He turned me around and then pinned me against the wall again. He grabbed my throat with both hands and started to squeeze. I gasped and clawed at his hands. I started to see black spots. They had almost completely filled my vision when I heard the most beautiful thing.

"**Crucio**!" My father yelled. The man screamed. Unfortunately, his hands didn't let go, but tightened even further. Someone finally pulled him off of me, but the damage was already done.

I fell to the floor, trying to get air in my lungs.

I felt strong and very warm arms catch me before I hit the ground.

"Looks like… you were… wrong, daddy… someone… _would_ dare… harm me..." I gasped, still trying to catch my breath.

Finally, I passed out from the lack of oxygen.

**** So what'd you think? Izzy got attacked! Who caught her? Now you know exactly how she met Fucker and Char and also what she meant by 'semi-mated'. Tell me how you think Jasper will react and also tell me how I did. This chapter was longer than the others… 8 pages typed. A lot of this chapter wasn't written down when I typed it. It came off the top of my head, like the questions… anyways, please read and review! ****


	13. Chapter 10

**** Hey guys. Yes, I know I haven't updated lately. My Internet has been screwing up as well as my phone. I don't know why. But I was able to get access to a computer for you. Due to me not having Internet, I'm not doing kudos for this chapter and probably for the next several chapters. But I do promise that when I do get Internet again, I'll immediately put up a chapter and give ALL of you kudos. This message is going to be the same for the beginning of every chapter until I am able to check who reviewed. So so sorry guys! Anyways, here is the tenth chapter of **_**Isabella Riddle**_**. Enjoy! ****

*Key: _**different language/Parseltongue  
><strong>__thoughts/emphasis  
><em>**spells/ Author's Notes***

**Chapter 10:**

My eyelids fluttered open and they immediately closed at the bright light shining in my face.

I groaned.

"Izzy!" I heard someone yell. It sounded like mom.

"Mommy?" I asked. I felt her sit on the bed next to me.

"I'm here, pumpkin. What hurts, sweetie?" she replied softly, while pulling away my hair from my forehead.

"Throat… need… water…" I croaked.

I felt a straw at my lips and greedily sucked down the tasteless liquid. I sighed as it soothed my dry throat.

"Better?" Mom giggled.

I smiled and tried to open my eyes again. This time, I was successful.

The first thing I saw was mom's face right above mine.

"Much better," I replied. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

I looked around and saw that I was in my bedroom again. The bright light was from the sun that was peeking through the curtains over the window.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, refocusing on my mother's face.

"Two days. Tom was freaking out, as well as Draco."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Dad_ was freaking out? Draco, I can understand, but Dad? Nuh uh."

She laughed. "I know. That was my first reaction, because he had no clue what to do. But then I understood, because I was feeling the same way."

I smiled. "Where is everyone?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Tom had to do some business, so he and a few others are taking care of that. And no I don't know what that business is. Draco, I convinced to go to his room and get some rest. He has been by your side the whole time. Peter and Charlotte are hunting right now. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are in the library waiting for you to wake up, I believe. And I'm right here," she finished with a smile.

"And where is Lisa?" I asked. She didn't answer, her face becoming grave. "Mom, she is my sister. I deserve to know where she is," I said forcefully.

She sighed, knowing that I was right. "Lisa is not here. Your father kicked her out after finding out that she was working with Dumbledore. She was spying on us."

I looked at her with disbelief. "No. That can't be true. She would never do that to us. To me."

"If you don't believe me, ask your father," she replied sadly. She got up. "I'm going to get some food for you and see if your father is back yet. While I'm gone, take a shower. You're starting smell," she said, joking. I gave a small smile. Then she left.

I pealed the covers off of me and got up slowly. When I was fully upright, I grabbed the bedpost when a wave of dizziness rushed over me. When it passed, I started walking slowly to my closet to grab a change of clothes and then to the bathroom.

I set my clothes down and slowly looked up in the mirror. What I saw brought tears of anger to my eyes.

There on my neck was a violent mixed shade of black, yellow, blue, and purple in the shape of two hands choking me.

_I'm going to kill that motherfucker._

Ii touched it gingerly and winced. It was _very _tender. I kept my fingers there as I accessed my Spirit power. I felt a rush of warmth on my neck as I watched it fade slowly away.

I smiled as I touched it harder and felt no pain.

I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the shower. I stood there for a minute, letting the water warm me. Tears fell from my eyes as I thought about Lisa.

Lisa was my twin sister, but I was the oldest by five minutes. We looked nothing alike and she looked nothing like our parents. Whereas I had black hair, ice blue eyes, and had my black rose tattoo on my left shoulder, Lisa had red hair, green eyes, and had a tattoo that was a wand surrounded my vines in the middle of her back. We have had these since birth. We could never figure out why. When she was younger, she always wore a white crown on her head and I wore a black crown. I still wear my black crown occasionally. Mom always joked that because we were so different, we were like the Light side and the Dark. Because we were twins, we both had powers. I am the more powerful one. Lisa could move things with her mind and could bend water and lightning. She couldn't use her telekinesis on me due to my shields, but she always did try. Even though we argued from left to right, we still loved each other. Or so I thought.

_Is it true? What she did? Did she really betray us? Betray me?_

Suddenly, warm arms encircled my waist. I started, but relaxed when I recognized whose they belonged to.

"Is it true? About Lisa?" I asked, quietly.

"Yes," Draco said, just as quiet. My tears fell even harder.

"Why? Why did she do it? I loved her. I _trusted_ her."

"I don't know," he said truthfully.

I turned to face him and he reached down to wipe away my tears. I leaned into his palm and kissed it.

He leaned down and kissed me softly, long and sweet.

We were silent as we cleaned each other, kissing whenever we wanted. When we were finished, I dried off and got dressed in black skinny jeans, silver off one shoulder top, and black high heeled boots. I stuck my wand in its slot. I made my hair go from the platinum blonde from earlier to pitch black and bone straight. Black smoky eye shadow and lots of eye liner circled my now purple eyes. My lips, as usual, were the color of fresh blood. This was one of my favorite looks, my other two being the Malfoy look and my original look.

I looked at Draco and it took all of my willpower to not jump him right then and there.

He had changed into a tight white shirt that outlined his abs, black jeans, and black shoes. God, he looks sexy as hell.

"Do you know how hard it is trying not to jump you right now?" We said at the same time.

"Yes, I do," We then said together again.

We laughed and then I said, "Come on. I'm hungry." I grabbed his hand and walked down to the main hall. About mid-way, I paused. Draco looked at me confused.

"Draco, who caught me when I fell?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I would love to say it was me, but it wasn't and I'm not going to lie to you. I didn't get to you in time. Fenir Greyback caught you."

I smiled. "He always did love like a little sister."

"That he did." We resumed walking and soon reached the main room doors. He opened one for me saying, "Ladies first."

I did a small curtsy and said teasingly, "Why thank you, kind sir." I entered the room.

As soon I did, someone hurled themselves at me.

"Isabella! You're okay!" Dad yelled.

My eyes widened in surprise. I caught mom's eye and she mouthed, "Told you so."

"Hey, dad. Love the look," I said, taking in his 'human' appearance, when he pulled away.

I heard 3 gasps behind me. I turned and saw Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett looking at me with shock. I froze.

"Shit."

**** So? They found out by accident. What will Izzy tell them? And you found out about Lisa, the other girl in the prophecy from last chapter and Izzy's twin sister. What will happen when they meet again at Hogwarts? Tell me what you think will happen! R&R! ****


	14. Long Past Due Update

Hey readers!

I am so terribly sorry for how long I have not been on Fanfiction AND Wattpad. I had actually completely forgotten about wattpad, which would be the reason why I have not updated absolutely _anything_ recently.

However, I am putting this update as a reminder that I have not forgotten my stories. I am actually planning on rewriting some of them and there is a list at the end of this note that will let you know which stories that will be affected. I cannot garuntee any promises on when these chapters will be re-written, but I will probably be taking down the whole story for the public and placing a new story with the same time (possibly). The same goes for wattpad as well.

Anyway, I hope that I will be able to update my stories ASAP for you guys and I appreciate the encouragement that everyone has given me! You guys are awesome (you know who you are) and I cannot thank you enough!

~ Katie ~

**Stories Affected:**

Isabella Riddle

Forgotten Love

Forbidden Truth

It's A Tribal Thing

Over Time

Runaway Fantasies is, as I have stated in the story, abandoned as I had written that on a whim and I could not follow through with it.

Once again, thanks guys!


End file.
